Trapped in the Wolf's Fangs
by lunarpaw1
Summary: Ichigo Hitomi is having a bit of trouble living in London. Living alone in an apartment with her pet cat and her best friend Tobi, she decides to move to Tokyo. What sort of chaos will ensue at Kaibara High? R&R ?xoc


I do not own Fruits basket or the cat and the rat… just my three OCS.  Enjoy.

Chapter 1

A ghastly figure stood manically over a pot like container. Her demon like fushia eyes wavered above the cauldron. Her royal blue hair darkened and curled around her face stopping at her chin. She cackled and stirred the brew with a wooden spoon.

Her eyes traveled to the small figure sitting on the chair in the corner. She then menacingly pointed to the small boy. His hair was pure white and curled into streams, hanging out in front of his pale and fragile face. His gray-blue eyes held a slight fear in them.

"TOBI! Bring me the eye of newt!" She called.

He yelped and jumped up from his seat. "YES MAM'!"

Tobi frantically searched through the cupboards for a jar. He then returned five minutes later with a black preservative.

She growled, her fangs were sharp and threatening. "FASTER!"

He eeped and handed over the jar. She poured the gooey substance into the green glowing mixture. A puff of purple smoke erupted. She hooted.

"It's finished! Finally!" She laughed evilly to herself.

But then went away the fun when lights filled the room and the small teenaged girl groaned, as of now she stood in a pretty good sized kitchen. She stood about 5'2" and was around sixteen. She wore a black hoodie with the Linkin Park logo, a black tank top underneath, baggy worn out jeans that covered half of her feet, a black collar with spikes, and black fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles.

Heavy black combat boots adorn her feet and seem to have spikes also at the front. (A/N: Think what would happen if she were to kick someone in the ass. –ouch-.)

She huffed and spotted the party pooper. A thin, small and lanky black cat sat on the counter, paw on the light switch, and a non-amused emotion was on its face.

"Ryo! Why did you go and spoil the fun?" She wined.

Tobi jumped from his position, and yipped. "Yeah! I was having fun too."

He wore only white pajamas and fluffy white bunny slippers. He stood at 3'4". It was very short actually for a fifteen year old.

"Jeez I come in here to see what's cooking for dinner and you two yell at me for interrupting a skit." He retorted… "What's cooking anyway?" Ryo tried to smell the air for any hint.

The girl sighed, but then took a hero's poise and laughed. "I made my world famous STEW! Fear me dust bunnies fear me! Muhahahaha!" Tobi smiled and hugged her waist.

Ryo smirked, "Really? Awesome."

--

I guess I should take off from here. This is my story just so you know. Hello my name is Ichigo Hitomi. And I'm not human.

--

Tobi, my little lamb, had sat at the table first. Too bad it's only so big that only four people can sit there. Oh well. Ryo sat down on top of the table waiting for his soup to arrive.

I never tell anyone what's in the soup in the first place or else they won't eat it. It's the only type of food I can hide meat in, since Tobi doesn't like animal protein.

These two live with me since I had 'found' them.

I pour the creamy pale yellow broth into bowls, and then I took my time to gracefully carry each bowl and set them on the table.

I had gotten some funny reactions. Ryo immediately started lapping it up and Tobi just picked up the damn bowl and started drinking from that. I laughed and slowly drank mine tasting the tangy and crunchy frog legs.

"Hey Ichigo we're moving tomorrow right?" Tobi asked looking at me with those curiously big dark eyes.

I nodded and took my plate to the sink behind me.

"Yeah London's getting boring. Plus you know I get beat up mostly every day at school now?" I growled my canines enlarging at the sign of my anger.

"Then shouldn't we pack?" Ryo asked pushing his bowl off the table after he finished. It made a collision course with the floor and broke into pieces.

"That's okay, we have all day tomorrow since there is no way in hell that I'm going to school." I placed my bowl into the sink. I ruffled Tobi's hair. "Time for bed squirt."

"Okay." He yipped happily and ran for the hallway. Ryo jumped onto my shoulder and rubbed against my neck, purring. I laughed and stroked his back heading for my room.

Tomorrow we were heading out to the world with just our bags and hopeful hearts.

--

How was that? Like it? R&R people. Thanks. May be a Kyoxoc fanfic. The author doesn't really know yet. Might just go with Yuki. Night guys.


End file.
